


Worst First Date

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, Cute Ending, First Dates, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Keith had only wanted to hug Lance goodnight, and instead he tripped over the doormat and ended up tackling the poor guy. Keith was convinced they were never going to go out on a second date.





	Worst First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys know the Tonight Show's Hashtag segment where every week they post a hashtag and then Jimmy will read some on the show? Well there were a couple tweets that I found hilarious and inspired me to write a Klance story. 
> 
> "@Grobertstad As I was leaving, I went in for a hug goodbye, tripped on a door mat, and tackled her into the door. #worstfirstdate"
> 
> "@iamcandydax #worstfirstdate going to a restaurant where his ex was a waitress and he burst into tears begging her to take him back is up there."
> 
> "@mc_arthur123 I thought it'd be cute to lady and the tramp some pasta. I got a whiff of pepper and sneezed pasta sauce all over him. #worstfirstdate"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Keith scrambles off of Lance, throwing himself to the side so that his weight wasn't all on Lance. 

Keith expected a lot of things, like Lance yelling at him and telling him to get the hell out of his house. Lance yelling at him and telling him he broke his leg and he'll be forwarding Keith his medical bills. Or Lance yelling at Keith and telling him he'll be suing him for assault. Keith was expecting a lot of things, mostly yelling, but what he didn't expect was for Lance to laugh and sit up on the ground. 

"Oh my god," Lance was laughing, he didn't stop, even as he stood up and offered Keith a hand. He took it, standing up next to Lance and trying not to look at him, he was so embarrassed. Keith had only wanted to hug Lance goodnight, and instead he tripped over the doormat and ended up tackling the poor guy. Keith was convinced they were never going to go out on a second date.

"Oh my god," Lance repeated, his laughter finally dying down, "don't take this the wrong way, but this has been the worst date I've ever been on," he chuckled again.

Keith looked at Lance with a very confused look on his face, how was he not supposed to take that the wrong way?

"I'm really sorry," Keith said, he made to leave but Lance's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked very seriously, frowning. 

"Home?" it was obvious there was no future here, what a shame. Keith really liked Lance, despite how absolutely horrible the night had gone. 

First it started when Keith didn't recognize Lance at the restaurant. It was a blind date, so he didn't know what Lance looked like, so he couldn't really be to blame when an incredibly attractive man slid into the booth in front of him and Keith dismissed him because there was no way this guy was his date. 

Lance had looked really hurt and like he was about to leave, but then he started to ramble, "you are Keith though, right? I just want to make sure I don't leave my date hanging if you're not him. My friend told me I would recognize him because he would have on a black leather jacket and a mullet and at first I thought she was joking cause who the hell rocks a mullet these days but I mean you do and you're cute so I was hoping you were Keith, but I guess not, it's just that you're the only person who matched the description, ya know?"

Keith had stared at him, extremely embarrassed and he felt so hot he was sure his face was red, "you're Lance?"

"Oh," Lance had looked so defeated, his shoulders instantly slumped, "sorry," he made to slide out of the booth, but Keith stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. My friend said you would be wearing yellow," he eyes Lance's blue shirt, which was definitely not yellow. 

"Yeah well I told Pidge I was going to but then my best buddy Hunk said I should wear blue because it brings out my eyes more. And I wanted to look good for a first date and I was really nervous and I was already running late and I forgot to tell Pidge," Lance rambled a lot, it was cute. 

Even though Keith felt embarrassed about their first meeting, he figured they could recover from that. Especially since conversation seemed to be so easy for them. Except when their waitress came over and she looked from Lance to Keith and back to Lance, and Lance, who still hadn't seen her, jumped when she said his name. Their waitress was Lance's ex, and they had broken up a month ago. Apparently it hadn't been a crazy breakup or anything, but every time she would come over, it would be awkward. She had forgotten Keith's ketchup for his fries and he was forced to eat them without any because he didn't want to call her back over. 

Sometimes during their dinner, they were talking about their favorite movies and tv shows and Lance told Keith he had recently seen Lady and the Tramp with his niece and nephew and bashfully said that's why he had ordered spaghetti. Keith had never seen the movie and Lance looked shocked and said they had to recreate the iconic spaghetti scene. Keith didn't know what this meant but he followed along and Lance moved their plates and things around the table. Their drinks were off to the side, as was Keith's plate, Lance's spaghetti was between them and he used his fork to find a long enough strand of spaghetti, he leaned over the table and put one side of the spaghetti strand in his mouth, encouraging Keith to find the other end. 

Keith did, and Lance held the plate up underneath them as they slurped the spaghetti. Keith realized that at some point their lips would touch and they would essentially be kissing. He took a deep breath through his nose to prepare himself, but he got a strong whiff of pepper and couldn’t stop the sneeze. He sneezed pasta sauce on Lance. Granted, it wasn't a lot, just few specks of sauce, but it was on his shirt and on his face and Lance had laughed it off but Keith was mortified.

And then when Keith had gone to take a bite of his burger, a tomato slipped out and landed on his jeans, leaving a yellow mustard stain on his black pants, which any other day wouldn't have bothered him but Lance was cute and funny and it just made it seem like Keith didn't know how to eat, especially with he whole spaghetti thing. But then Lance accidentally knocked over his drink and Nyma (their waitress, Lance's ex), had to come over and clean it up and Lance swore up and down he didn't do it on purpose and it became this whole other thing. 

Keith made a mental note to leave her a good tip to prove that they weren't there to be petty or anything, especially since she seemed peeved but otherwise didn't seem to care too much. But when it came down for them to leave, Keith stopped Lance from pulling out his wallet and told him he would pay, but then he couldn't find his wallet. He checked his jeans, nothing, he checked his jacket, nothing, He even got out of his seat and checked underneath the table, nothing. Lance had told him not to worry about it and paid for their dinner. 

When Keith walked Lance to his car, they said goodbye and Lance hugged him and slid into his car with a smile on his face, which quickly went away when his car didn't start. Keith liked cars, so he offered to take a look under the hood of the car for him, and Lance let him but with it being dark and his phone only providing so much light, Keith couldn't find what was wrong with the car which made it seem like he didn't really know what he was doing. Lance told him he would just take it to the shop the next day and that he would call an uber. 

Keith offered to give him a ride home and Lance had happily agreed, until he saw Keith drove a motorcycle and told Keith he had always been scared of them because he grew up being told they were extremely dangerous. Keith offered to pay for his uber then, since he couldn't pay for their dinner, but then Lance got this really determined (cute) look on his face and said he would be fine and got on the bike. Keith helped him put on the helmet, which had them both blushing, and blushing even more when Keith told Lance he was going to have to hold on to him. And Lance held on tight, which would have been fine, but Lance was sort of pinching his stomach from where he had his arms locked together and no matter how much shifting he did, he couldn’t stop the pinching, especially since Lance held on tighter every time Keith moved.

And now this. A lot of stuff went wrong tonight, but Keith never imagined tackling his date to the ground. So he completely understood why Lance was calling this the worst first date ever. Which was why he was surprised when Lance stopped him, "I thought you were going to kiss me goodnight," Lance said.

"I thought you would hate me," 

"Why would I hate you?" Lance tilted his head, confusion clear on his face.

"Because of how bad this date was," 

"Well yeah but I had fun," Lance said simply.

"You did?!" Keith was shocked, so much had gone wrong and Lance said he had fun? Did he forget about the spaghetti??

"Well yeah, I mean sure I spilled my drink and Nyma was our waitress and my car broke down, but you're funny and easy to talk to,"

"But what about the spaghetti?" 

"When I dropped the plate?"

Keith had completely forgotten that Lance had dropped the plate after Keith had startled him when he sneezed, "no! When I sneezed all over you,"

"Oh, well that was partially my fault since I held the plate so high," Lance said casually. 

"Wait, you thought I was going to kiss you?"

Lance stared at him, "well yeah. You were leaning in. Were you not going to?"

"I was going to give you a hug. Like you did earlier,"

"Oh," Lance looked away, "well um, okay then," 

"I'll kiss you if you want me to!" Keith blurted out. 

Lance smiled at him awkwardly, "you should only kiss people if you want to,"

"I want to!" Keith said, "I really like you, I mean I know it's only been one date, like one really bad date, but you're really cool and you're super nice and you tell great stories and I had a lot of fun and I really, honestly didn't think I was going to," great, now Keith was rambling.

This time Lance's smile was genuine as he took a step towards Keith, "maybe for our next date we can have a nice night in watching movies,"

Keith smiled, leaning in, "we can order take pizza,"

Lance hummed, their lips almost touching, his eyes almost closed, "that sounds really nice," he leaned in the centimeter needed for their lips to press together.

And then, they were kissing. Keith hasn’t done much kissing in his life, sure he's kissed a few guys but that doesn't mean he does it a lot. And he was a little nervous he wasn't a very good kisser and Lance would be put off, but Lance leaned into the kiss, pulling Keith closer until they were pressed up against each other, and he just kept kissing him. 

Keith could feel Lance smile against his lips until he was full on laughing and they had to pull away from each, but not by much, Keith's hands stayed on Lance's shoulders, and Lance held onto Keith's waist. 

"I can't believe you sneezed on me," he laughed, Keith still felt a little embarrassed by it, but most of it had gone away with how easy going Lance had been, "definitely a great story,"

"Yeah, yeah," Keith said, leaning in again, "now shut up and kiss me again,"

And Lance did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
